


Kulkodar Mimba

by VariouslyVaried



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Childhood Trauma, Dragon Sickness, F/M, Fear, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kid Fic, M/M, Magic, Male Slash, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Muteness, Parent Thorin Oakenshield, Parent-Child Relationship, Psychological Trauma, Racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VariouslyVaried/pseuds/VariouslyVaried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin’s distrust of wizards did not stem from Gandalf’s meddling, although he’d been witness to it many times. When Thorin had been a young dwarrow, before the fall of Erebor, he’d been bewitched by a dark sorceress who’d wanted to gain power over the dwarven kingdom. Disguised as a dwarrowdam, the witch had controlled his mind, and eventually the two were wed. As her treachery was revealed, the sorceress cursed the kingdom.</p><p>However, even through darkness some light can be seen. While the two had been wed, the sorceress bore Thorin a child. Gandalf assured the family that the child did not carry any of her mother’s evil taint. But the joy could not last. Only 5 short years later, Smaug attacked Erebor and the child was believed lost. During the quest to reclaim Erebor, it is discovered that she had been Smaug’s captive for over 100 years, trapped in ageless sleep. The dragon had declared her Kulkodar Mimba, or Dragon Child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been on my mind for months now, and I've finally gotten the first 2 chapters written! I can't promise regular updates, but I will try my hardest. 
> 
> This will be a mix of book and movie universe, but more movie as that's what fits with this story better. There are some references to Pre-Hobbit information, such as Morgoth, the Valar and Maiar. 
> 
> Also, some of the punctuation in the names is incorrect because I'm on a laptop, and it's tough to get the special characters. I tried to go back in a catch everything.

**Prologue**

During the First Age when Morgoth’s discontent spread over Arda, Mairon, better known now as Sauron was not the only Maia to fall into Darkness. With his descent, followed a small group who were loyal to Mairon and shared his view. Their loyalty led to the corruption of their minds and hearts. Their true names were lost in deceit, their true purpose tarnished. They were further known by names that spoke of their treachery. 

The fallen Maiar helped Morgoth in his corruption of Arda. Morgoth took pleasure in twisting the creations of the Valar. He transformed light creatures into dark monsters. Elves became orcs, wolves became wargs. He then began the creation of his own; dragons, trolls, great spiders, and the Balrog. The Fallen were responsible for overseeing Morgoth’s creation. Sauron watched over the creation and soldiering of the orcs and wargs. Others watched over the control of the trolls and great spiders. The Balrog only followed one master, Morgoth himself.

Aside from Sauron, there was another Fallen that had made a name for herself. Her true name had been lost, but she was known as Rîsamlug by the Sindar, or Kulkodar Mabrotnosh in black speech, but it all translated to the same meaning, Dragon Queen. She reveled in the task given to her by Morgoth, and loved her creatures dearly. The death of each was a knife to her heart that increased her hatred of the beings of Arda. 

At the fall of Morgoth, Rîsamlug and the other Fallen returned their loyalties to Sauron. However, Sauron did not have much need for dragons. They were intelligent creatures that only followed orders that would benefit them. They had a greed for a gold and treasures, and cared not for most living things. However, they also had a weakness for other treasures. Treasures of beauty and power. Children of royals, elven brides, queens of men… The dragons would keep these treasures close to their hearts, placing them in a deep sleep, keeping them ageless so their treasure would never be lost to them.

More of her children fell to the hands of men, elves, and dwarves as they fought to reclaim what was theirs, and Rîsamlug was helpless to stop it. As Sauron had fallen, so had the others, leaving her to skulk into hiding, being the only Fallen left. Her children were few and her power was dwindling, too weak to raise more. 

Rîsamlug shared a connection to her children.They shared in her powers, and she in theirs. She felt their desires and needs, and saw glimpses of the treasures they so coveted. And she spoke to them in times of a need, calling them to her or bidding them to go into hiding. 

Deep in hiding, it was this connection that turned her eyes west. Her last son, Smaug had long watched the Lonely Mountain as the wealth of the kingdom of Erebor grew. He was growing restless with greed and discontent. She spoke to him with reassurance. “Peace my son, the treasures of the mountain will soon be ours.”

She was a witch of cunning and disguise. She felt her body shift, shorter and broader in stature. A beard of great length began to grow on her face. She would easily infiltrate the mountain, manipulating minds until she could claim the kingdom as her own. She would bring forth her children within the mountain, with gold and power a plenty to fuel their hatching. As she set forth, her reassuring words once more reached out to her son. “Do not worry, my son. Soon the kingdom of Erebor will be ours. With the fall of the dwarves, comes the rise of the drakes.”


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here the story officially begins!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Translations in end notes.

**Chapter One**

Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór, Prince under the Mountain, sat in a dark corner of a small, dingy pub in Dale. As a prince, he’d spent his entire life being smothered. He was told what to do, how to act, where to go, for every moment in his life. But he’d recently come of age, and to the sheltered prince, this meant freedom. Of course, he’d still had to sneak out of the mountain and hide his identity as he skulked about the human village. This thought caused Thorin to scowl into his pint of ale. He was a prince for Mahal’s sake. He should be able to come and go as he pleased. 

His thoughts were interrupted at the sound of a scraping chair as someone joined him at the table. “I’m not looking for comp-“ The words died in his throat as his eye fell upon the beautiful dwarrowdam that had joined him. 

The lass smiled. “Apologies, but you seemed in a right foul mood. I thought you could use someone to talk to. In the very least, I thought I could buy you another pint as you’ve seen fit to glower at this one until it’s gone flat.” 

He gave a small nod. She was a beauty, but it was a peculiar beauty compared to what most dwarrows held in high standard. Her hair was the blackest he’d ever seen, and her eyes just as dark. Her features were more on the delicate side, and she seemed a bit taller than the average dwarrow. Her beard was thick, but completely unobtrusive to her face. She gave him another smile, and left to fetch their drinks.

Upon her return, he eyed her suspiciously. She mustn’t be a dwarrowdam from Erebor, or she’d have recognized him by now. Either that, or she was very good at hiding her recognition. She set the pints down with a thud, before retaking her seat. “I’m Ulka, by the way.” 

Deciding to test her, Thorin gave her his name. “Thorin. Are you from Erebor?” He asked bluntly, before taking a drink from the pint closest to him. 

“Oh no, I’m just a wanderer from the Blue Mountains passing through. Are you?” 

His brow rose at this question. She mustn’t be in communication with many dwarves. “Yes, I’ve lived in Erebor my entire life.”

Ulka smiled once more; however, this smile was different. It was almost predatory and made Thorin squirm in his seat. “That must be fascinating. To live in such prosperous kingdom.”

Thorin took another drink of ale. It seemed to be calming him. “Yes, although I’ve only ever been to the Iron Hills, so I don’t have much to compare it to.” 

She laughed, the sound strangely low, causing shivers to run down Thorin’s spine. He needed to get away from her. Something wasn’t right. He rose to leave. “I should return to the mountain, someone will be expecting me.”

Nodding, Ulka laid her hand on his, her skin cold, very unlike the heat that normally radiated from dwarrows. “You’ll come back to visit me tomorrow, won’t you?”

The refusal was on his tongue when suddenly a warm mist settled over his mind, and it felt like he was being pushed back into the recesses of his subconscious. Horror creeped over him, as he heard himself agreeing to return the next night. 

This time when she smiled, it was almost serpent-like. Through the fog, he saw her eyes flash yellow, similar to those of a great dragon. “Excellent.”

The days and weeks that followed were a haze to Thorin. He found himself agreeing to see Ulka daily. He watched on, helpless to stop it, as they slowly grew closer. It was as if he’d developed another consciousness, one that recognized Ulka as his One. She was not his One, but he was powerless to stop it as he confessed false feelings for her to others. The only relief he felt was that he was slowly losing awareness of the other consciousness as the world began to fade to blackness. 

The last vision he had from the other consciousness before the blackness consumed him was that of himself and Ulka with his father and grandfather. He’d expressed his wishes to marry her. He only felt minute horror as the blackness finally consumed him completely.

Thorin drifted in blackness for what seemed like ages. He’d tried fighting it to regain control of himself, but just like the fog, it was impenetrable. Eventually, he submitted himself to his fate. Thorin, son of Thráin, was now ruled by another mind.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Thranduil walked into the dwarven halls with disinterest. He’d only come to keep the tentative peace between their kingdoms. The invitation hadn’t come from the king himself, but his advisor, Lord Fundin. Thranduil recognized a political move when he saw one. Lord Fundin realized his king had insulted the Elven King at their last meeting, and this viewing of the newborn princess was an apology and a sign of good faith. 

Walking into the throne room, the Elven King allowed his eyes to drift over the royal family. First, he took in King Thrór upon his stone throne. The man was even more lost than he had been the last time Thranduil had graced these halls. He would lead his kingdom into doom. His gaze then drifted to Thráin, son of Thrór. It was obvious the dwarf was worried. Many thoughts and sorrows rested on this sole dwarf’s shoulders. 

As his eyes fell upon Prince Thorin, Thranduil immediately noticed a difference. The dwarven prince was a vacant shell of himself. There was a shroud of darkness over him that left the Elven King unsettled. What dark magic had befallen the young prince?

From the corner of his eye, Thranduil caught the movement of another body, reminding him that he had yet to survey the prince’s bride and child. The moment his eyes settled on the young dwarrowdam, his questions regarding Thorin were answered. This was no dwarrowdam, but the evil sorceress, Rîsamlug. She had been one of the Maiar to betray the Valar and follow Morgoth. She had later followed Sauron, but disappeared with the fall of the Dark Lord.

Her name meant Dragon Queen for she had aided in their birth and ruled them as well as any could. There had been a time that the great fire drakes had flocked her. Despite her disguise, Thranduil recognized her face well.

“Be wary, Thrór, King Under the Mountain!” At these words, the dwarven king tensed. “One amongst you is false!” 

Thrór was on his feet in a second. “You dare come into my kingdom and cast insult on my family!”

Thranduil couldn’t help but notice, that while the king was enraged, Thráin and his wife, Freís were quite concerned, casting furtive glances to their son and his young bride. Rîsamlug was glaring at him, her rage causing her disguise to falter. “I offer you no insult, King Thrór. Have you not noticed the vacancy of your grandson? His soul and mind are shrouded in darkness. The dwarrowdam you’ve welcomed into your family is not who you have been led to believe. There is no dwarrowdam by the name of Ulka. The dwarrowdam next to your grandson, is known as Rîsamlug, and she is one of the Maiar who betrayed the Valar to follow Morgoth.”

Rîsamlug was struggling to keep calm. “Your majesty, the elf is mistaken.” He grip on the babe tighten, who voiced her displeasure at being mishandled. “I am and have only ever been who I’ve said I am.”  Her eyes flashed yellow for a moment.

In a moment of clarity, King Thrór’s face hardened. “I don’t believe that he is.” He stood swiftly from his throne. “ _ Du-bekâr! _ ”

Loud footsteps sounded throughout the great hall as the Royal Guard poured in from all sides. Freís rushed forward, and snatched the wailing babe from Rîsamlug’s arms. The wicked sorceress had given up all pretenses as her disguise fell. Her dark eyes glowed yellow in her anger. 

_ “Tangado haid!”  _ Thranduil commanded his guards with a lift of his hand. There was no place for her to escape.

Suddenly, Rîsamlug started to laugh hysterically. “Do you think killing me will save you?” She shook her head, her eyes searching the room wildly. “You can kill me, but your kingdom is doomed! All of Middle Earth will fall!” 

Her wild laughter was cut short as her head fell from her shoulders. King Thrór’s axe was held high stained with blood, as the witch’s body fell to the ground. Thranduil raised a brow at the dwarven king’s actions, but everyone’s attention was drawn to Prince Thorin as he also crumpled to the ground. 

The Royal Family rushed to the prince’s side. “Be at peace, line of Durin. The prince will be fine. He is merely waking from the bewitchment.” Nodding to his guards, Thranduil turned from the dwarven family. “I shall take my leave.”

This was the last time the Elven King stood in the halls of Erebor on amicable terms.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Thorin’s mind was heavy as he slowly became aware of the world around him. No longer was he surrounded in a swirl of blackness. No longer was he trapped in his own mind, forced to watch another live out his life.  He could hear the bustling of people around him, and he was acutely aware of the uncomfortable cot digging into his back. With this knowledge, he could only assume he was in the infirmary... but why?

Opening his eyes, Thorin blinked a couple of times to rid them of the fog obscuring his vision. At the foot of his bed, he saw the dark and light heads of his siblings laid upon crossed arms, as if they'd been watching over him for quite sometime and had grown weary. Turning his head to the left, he saw his father, head tilted down, chin resting on his chest in sleep. Thorin wondered what had happened to him that would have his family sitting at his bedside in a quiet vigil.

Finally, he turned his head to the right and found his mother watching him. A hesitant smile was on her face. He turned her smile. "Amad." His voice croaked as he spoke.

His ever strong mother's features crumpled into a mixture of relief, happiness, and sorrow. "Oh, Thorin, we feared you may never wake after that witch had her spell on you for so long."

Suddenly, his mind began to whirl. Memories flooded him as he recalled what had happened in the months past. The dwarrowdam at the pub; she'd trapped him within his own mind. She'd not been a dwarrowdam at all then. 

A soft sound from his mother's direction drew his attention. It had definitely not come from  Freís . His eyes settled on the bundle in his mother's arms. It was a babe. He looked up to  Freís ' face with questions in eyes. "Amad?"

The dwarrowdam leaned towards her son, peeling the blanket back to reveal beautiful babe with skin of ivory and hair of black silk. "Thorin, I don't know if you remember, but this is your daughter, Obsidian."

Thorin's brow furrowed. A daughter? His heart was pounding. How had this happened? Had the witch done this on purpose? Was the the child even safe?

The child cried out from his mother's arms, and he flinched away from the sound, turning wide eyes to sorrowful ones. "You don't remember. Did the witch truly block from you from the outside world? Did she truly make you a prisoner of your own mind?"

Thorin was shaking.  Freís ' words washed over him, uncomprehendingly. He could hear her call out someone, and suddenly there were hands on him. He looked up to find his cousin Oin, who'd recently finished his mastership as healer before everything had happened. He must have become a healer in the royal infirmary. The room began to spin. He'd missed so much. So much had gone by, and he'd been trapped within the confines of his own mind. 

Once more, Thorin found himself lost to darkness. 

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

As the days passed, Thorin avoided his family as much as he could. His feared the child that his mother swore was his. How could that possibly be true? How could they be sure the child wasn’t a danger to them all? When he’d spoken these words to Freís, she’d reassured him that the child was not cursed. After that, he’d begun to avoid her. She didn’t understand, all she saw was a helpless babe in need of care. He’d been under the control of the child’s mother; he knew the evil that was possible.

He’d spent so many days in his own company that he was surprised when his sister burst into the room. Her eyes were wide with fear. “Dís! What is the matter?!”

“It’s Grandfather. He’s commanded the death of Obsidian!”

At these words,Thorin’s heart constricted. His grandfather would command the death of a child? Had she proved to be the same evil as her mother? “What’s happened?”

Dís shook her head. “He’s been wary of her since Ulka’s deception was revealed. He’s been heard muttering to himself about deception and betrayal from his line. But Tharkûn is here, and he wishes to see the child. Maybe he can clear Grandfather’s mind of worry.” She grabbed his hand tugging him to the door. “Come!”

Thorin was forced to follow his sister through the halls of the kingdom to the throne room.When they arrived, Tharkûn was already taking audience with his grandfather. The babe was tiny in his arms. The wizard’s large hand covered most of her body as he pressed his fingertips gently to her head. He was muttering in a tongue that Thorin didn’t understand. He came to a stop next to his mother who gripped his arm tightly. 

As Thorin watched the wizard observe his child, he was gripped with the realization that he wanted to know his child. All the worries about her mother suddenly weren’t important; all that mattered was that Tharkûn found nothing wrong with her. 

It was then that the wizard looked up with a soft smile on his face. He walked to where mother and son stood, and then he carefully held the small babe out to Thorin. For the first time in his memory, Thorin gently took his daughter into his arms. “She is perfectly healthy.” Tharkûn stated. He then turned to face the king. “You need not worry over the child, King Thrór. The child bares no qualities from her mother. She is like any normal dwarfling.”

Thorin was staring down at his daughter in awe. He didn’t find her normal at all. She was the most beautiful dwarfling he’d ever set eyes on. While he’d at first found her name strange, as he gazed upon her, he found the name fitting. Her hair was like the blackest silk he’d ever seen, her skin was as pale as moonlight and smoother than a polished opal. And as she opened her eyes to gaze up at him, Thorin felt his breath catch. Her eyes were large and dark, frame by long lashes. In that moment, his heart was captured. 

From the throne, King  Thrór  was questioning the wizard. “And there is no magic within her?”

Tharkûn scoffed slightly. “It is far too early to determine that, but magic does not equate evil. If she is so blessed by the Valar, you and your kin should view it as such; a blessing.”

It was now the King’s turn to scoff. “I will not think on such foolishness, wizard.” Thorin stiffened at his grandfather’s words. It did not bode well to insult wizards. “The child may stay.” King Thrór then turned his eyes onto his eldest grandson. “But she will hold no claim to my throne. She may hold claim as a child of Durin, but she will never rule Erebor. As long as your next child is born from a dwarrowdam, preferably of noble descent, that child may claim the throne.”

Before Thorin had a moment to voice his outrage or protest, his grandfather turned and left the room. Tharkûn shook his head sadly before turning to the prince. “Prince Thorin, do not take my words to your grandfather lightly. If the Valar have chosen to grace your child with the magic of the Maiar, it is truly a blessing.” He then tilted his head in respect. “May Aulë’s strength run strong through your line.”

Thorin returned the nod before turning his eyes back to his daughter. Now that he had her in his arms, he couldn’t get enough of her. Freís reached over and laid a light hand on her son’s arm. He glanced up at her, and the two shared a smile. Everything would be alright.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Everything was not alright. It hadn’t been alright in years. It had been five years since he’d been released from the spell of the Dragon Queen. He’d watched his daughter grow with pride, but also with fear that his grandfather would change his verdict. The king’s madness was worsening by the day; he was spending more time in the treasury than he did elsewhere in his kingdom. He barely ate or slept. 

However, there were days of clarity. Today had been one of those days. While Obsidian didn’t spend all her time with Thorin, she did spend more time with him than his grandfather found appropriate. As they were going over the morning agenda, Thror voiced this opinion. “And the child will stay with her nurse.” 

Thorin frowned at these words. Yes, Obsidian was still a very, young child, barely more than a babe, but she was very well behaved. It was when he wasn’t with her that usually led to trouble. But his grandfather agitated easily these days, so Thorin just nodded in agreement.

Obsidian was just waking when he returned to their rooms. Tula, Obsidian’s nurse bowed slightly before giving him privacy. As his daughter rubbed her eyes, Thorin lifted her from her bed. She laid her head on his shoulder, placing her thumb in her mouth. He removed it almost absentmindedly as he placed a kiss into her hair. “Good morning, Mizimith.”

She made a barely audible sound as she tried to burrow further into his chest. Once more, she tried to place her thumb in her mouth. It was a hard habit he was trying to break. She let a small whine. “Adad!” 

“Come now, you must awake. You’ll be spending the day with Tula, so I’d very much like to have breakfast with you.” He knew his words wouldn’t go over well.

A frown creased her small features. “No. Go with you.”

Thorin gave a small sigh. “Obsidian, you cannot. I’ll be in court today, and King Thror doesn’t like it when you’re in court.”

Obsidian burrowed into him with a whimper at his words. She was frightened of Thror, and any mention of him upset her. “Pease?”

“I’m sorry, Kurdel, but you must stay with Tula.” He carried her to the small table in their rooms, where Tula had already set out their breakfast. “Come now, let’s eat.”

An hour later, his heart broke a little at the sad pout that had graced his little one’s face as he’d left for his duties of the day. Had he known it would be the last he’d see her, he’d have given in to her demands.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Tula had told her to stay in the safe room until she, or someone she knew returned for her. There had been yelling and screaming, and then a loud boom that had shaken the whole mountain. Obsidian was scared, but Tula had told her she would come back for when she’d found a way out of the mountain. However, Obsidian didn’t understand what was happening. She was frightened, and she wanted her Adad. 

The loud noises had stopped. It had been so loud and scary for so long. Obsidian was huddled in the small room with her face buried in her knees.The tears on her face had dried long ago. Now, there was no more screaming, no loud monster roaring and crashing through the mountain. Slowly, Obsidian stood, and reached up for the door knob. It took some struggling, but she was finally able to push the door open. 

It was dark in the corridor; all the lanterns had been extinguished. It smelled of smoke and made her eyes burn. She rubbed them for a moment before slowly making her way down the halls. Some stones had fallen, as well as, some of the tapestries and art. The further she walked, the stronger the smells became. She was shaking with fear.

“Adad?” Obsidian called quietly, her voice quivering. Suddenly, the mountain shook with a loud rumble. Heart thundering, she started running down the hall. “Adad! Adad!” She cried out, tears beginning to flow anew. 

She slid to a stop when she reached the end of the hallway to the main corridors that were open to the floors below. A scary, golden light filled the corridors before her. Slowly, she made her way forward. Reaching the edge of the platform, Obsidian peered over and down. How had all the gold gotten down there? That wasn’t where it belonged. Where was everyone? Where was her Adad? 

Suddenly, large golden eyes were staring down upon her. With an aborted scream, Obsidian fell backwards, scrambling to get away. It was the monster that had been roaring earlier. She recognized it from the books her Adad read to her. A dragon. He’d come for King Thror’s gold. As it watched her, a smile seemed to spread across the monster’s face.

“There you are, Kulkodar Mimba. I’ve been looking for you.” 

Obsidian didn’t say anything to the dragon; she only stared in fear as her lip trembled. He’d been looking for her? How had he known she was here? Why had he called her Dragon Child?

Before she could run, the dragon’s large tail came to wrap around her from behind, pulling her close to him. “Do not fear, child. Our mother told me of you, and how I would need to protect you. No harm will come to you here.” Warmth surrounded her and the room became hazy as her eyes became heavy with sleep. “Now sleep. I will wake you when the time comes.”

Slowly, the room faded away, and Obsidian slipped into a deep sleep.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_ Approximately 100 years later _

The moment the dragon fell, Bilbo heard it. A loud, haunting scream echoed from the mountain. Heart pounding, the hobbit turned quickly to observe the gaping hole that the dragon had created in his escape. He then looked at the others. None acted as if they’d heard anything. It had been too clear to have been a figment of his imagination. 

Bilbo waited to see if more screams followed, but he was soon forced back inside with the others. He didn’t know who or what had made the scream, but he would be keeping an eye and ear out for anything out of the ordinary.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Deep within the bowels of the mountain, surrounded by gold and jewels, large black eyes took in their surrounding. Where was she? Where was everyone else? Tula? Uncle Frerin and Aunt Dis? Grandmother and Grandfather? Adad? Why was she sleeping in the gold? What had been watching her in her sleep with big, scary, golden eyes?

Obsidian released a shuttering breath as she sat up. Her lip trembled and tears filled her eyes. Where was everyone? 

Loud voices drew her attention to the stairs above. It was with a thundering heart that she remembered she shouldn’t be here. King Thrór didn’t like anyone near his gold. He especially didn’t like her. Adad had forbidden her to ever enter these halls. He would be so angry to find she’d disobeyed.

Scrambling to her feet, Obsidian felt that her legs had turned to jelly. She fell forward onto her hands and knees. Hearing the voices draw nearer, she crawled quickly to the shadows, hiding behind a pillar.

A handful of dwarves stormed into the hall, struggling to keeping their footing on the coins. Obsidian’s eyes widened at the sight of a familiar, yet nearly unrecognizable dwarf. He looked like her Adad, but his hair was streaked with silver. However,it was his eyes that scared her. They reminded her of the golden eyes from her dream.

“Everyone spread out! We must find it! Find the Arkenstone.”

As the dwarf growled out commands, memories flooded her mind. Obsidian remembered the dragon. But where had he gone? She remembered he’d told her to sleep, and then when she woke up, she was cold and alone.

She watched the monster pretending to be her Adad skulk through the treasure. The dragon had taken her Adad. The dwarf commanding the others was not her Adad. There were others as well. The Balin before her was too old, and the Dwalin didn’t have enough hair. The dragon was trying to trick her. But she wouldn’t let the monsters get her. She would find her real Adad, Balin, and Dwalin, and then they would make the monsters go away.

Quietly, Obsidian made her way to a hidden corridor her Adad had told her would take her back to their rooms should she ever need it. The rooms were a disaster. All the gold had been ripped from the walls. Tapestries laid on the ground in ruin, blankets in disarray all over the room. 

Grabbing one of the moth eaten blankets, Obsidian burrowed into it and began to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Any feedback is welcome! :) Thank you for reading!
> 
> Just a quick note. Since dwarrows age slower than men, Obsidian will seem a bit younger than 5. She would compare in development closer to a 3-year-old.
> 
> Khuzdul:  
> -Du-bekâr - To arms
> 
> Sindarin:  
> -Tangado haid - Hold/Take position


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am unworthy, but still, please forgive me! I'm an awful human being. Life happened and I really have no excuses aside from that. Again, I'm so so sorry! 
> 
> Please enjoy this long overdue chapter. 

 

**Chapter Two**

The Battle of the Five Armies (as they were calling it) had been won. The dead were buried or burned, and once stable, the injured were moved into the mountain. Winter had fallen upon them swiftly. Dwarrows and men were taking shelter within the mountain. Most of the elven army had returned to Mirkwood with only a few healers remaining to help the dwarven healers.  

Thorin and his nephews were among the wounded. They were all lucky to still be alive. However, the three remained in a deep healing sleep. Thorin had been conscious for a short period of time after the battle; just long enough to revoke Bilbo’s banishment and beg for his forgiveness. Both of his nephews had been brought to the healing tent unconscious.  

Bilbo had, of course, forgiven the dwarven king. He knew his friend had been sick and not himself. It had been the hobbit, Balin, and Dáin who decided it would be in the best interest of all parties involved for the dwarrows and men to coincide within the mountain throughout the winter. Men and dwarrows would split their time between restoring the mountain and restoring the crumbling city of Dale. 

Not only had the hobbit helped in the uniting of the dwarrows and men, he’d also been helping the others where he could. Some days he helped Ori in the library, some days he helped Óin with his patients, and on the odd day, he’d help Balin and Dáin with negotiations and organization. However, Bilbo’s favorite days were when he was able to help Bombur in the kitchens.  

Due to the location, the kitchens hadn’t suffered too much damage, and after a good clean, they were able start preparing large meals for all to share. Being a hobbit, much of Bilbo’s life had centered around food, and helping Bombur allowed him to reconnect with his life in the Shire. It was also the hub of gossip regarding the mixed residents of mountain. 

Gossip was a large part of society amongst hobbits in the Shire. Despite his best efforts, Bilbo couldn't quell his hobbitish curiosity. However, Bilbo had found that dwarves were also quite fond of gossip. He also found that the members of the company were a favorite topic. He’d even overheard occasional conversations about himself. The most recent rumor, however, had nothing to do with the company, Thorin, or his nephews, but with the mountain itself. Many dwarves were under the impression that the mountain was haunted. 

Usually, Bilbo wouldn’t put much stock into these types of rumors, however, after he’d heard the eerie cry from the mountain that had accompanied Smaug’s death, he’d begun to notice unexplainable things happening within the mountain. First, there'd been the scream that seemed to belong to no one. Then, their short supplies start inexplicably disappearing. And then, there'd been the movement in the shadows.  

Hobbits had keen ears, thus Bilbo often heard things that his dwarf friends did not. He often heard the soft padder of bare feet on stone. It was during these moments he'd turn and catch something moving in the shadows. He didn't believe the mountain was haunted. He believed there was some type of creature trapped in the mountain that was just trying to find a way out. 

Bilbo was currently on his way to the kitchens when Nori appeared in front of him from nowhere. Jumping back, Bilbo held his chest as he glared at Nori. "How many time have I told you not to do that?" 

Nori smirked. "But where's the fun that?" 

The sneaky dwarf received a look of unamusement. "Did you need something, or were you just wasting time trying to scare the life from the inhabitants of the mountain?" 

"You wound me, Bilbo. As if I would waste time when there's so much work to do." He couldn't even keep the innocent expression on his face that he'd attempted to pull. "Actually, protecting the inhabitants of this mountains from scares is what I'm here about. I've discovered where our 'evil spirit' is lurking."  

Bilbo raised an eyebrow. "And this involves me how?"  

He received another smirk for his question. "I'm glad you asked, my dear hobbit." Nori then grabbed Bilbo's arm and steered him around. "As I said, I'm here about this whole "ghost" business. I found where the pesky creature is hiding. However, I ran into a small problem."  

"I'm guessing that's where I come in." Bilbo stated, nonplussed. 

"Right you are!" As they were talking, Nori had begun to lead him up what had once been a grand set of stairs. "It seems our "spirit" has holed up in royal chambers. That's why none of the workers will start clearing that area. " 

Bilbo nodded. He'd heard they were having trouble getting the workers to clear out certain areas of the mountain. The dwarrows' superstitions were rubbing off on the men who were helping with the excavation and rebuilding of the dwarven kingdom. He still didn't see what that had to do with him.  

"The royal corridors and rooms were once lined with gold and gems." Nori continued. "And that leads us to our problem." He brought them to stop and gestured in forward. Bilbo couldn't keep his mouth from falling open at the sight before him. The ceiling and walls of the corridor had caved in, leaving only a few small spaces to crawl through. "The great wyrm tried to get to the gold and gems of this corridor, however, he couldn't fit and caused the halls to collapse with his clawing." Nori then pointed to the largest of the spaces, tucked in a corner. "The creature disappeared through that hole before I had a chance to catch it, or even determine what it is. I can't fit, I've tried. However, I know of certain hobbit that has missed a few meals that would easily fit through the hole." And the smirk was back. 

Turning to face the dwarf, Bilbo almost wrenched his neck with the force and speed. "W-wait, what? No, no, no! Definitely, NOT!" He started to back away from the dwarf.  

Nori gripped the hobbit's shoulder tightly. "Now, now, Bilbo, we can't progress on this wing until the issue with this creature is solved. It's a tiny thing. Nothing that your Sting can't handle." He pats the tiny sword on Bilbo's hip. "Don't you want Thorin and the boys to have the rooms they're meant to have when they wake?" 

Bilbo glared at the dwarf. That was a low-blow, and considering Nori's smirk, he knew it. With one final glare, Bilbo wrenched himself from Nori's grip. Kneeling in front of the hole, he tried to see through to the other side. Unfortunately, it was completely black. He looked over his shoulder to level the smirking dwarf with another glare. "You'd better not abandon me here." 

Placing a handed over his heart, Nori gave Bilbo a wounded look. "I'd never! I mean, imagine if Thorin woke and I had to tell him I lost his hobbit in a dark, scary hole because I sent him in after an unidentified creature!" Nori then held out an unlit torch and a flint box. "You can't carry a torch with you, so light this when you reach the other side." 

Rolling his eyes, Bilbo took the torch and flint. "I'm not his hobbit." He mumbled, trying to ignore the warmth that filled his heart at the thought. Taking a deep breath, he started to crawl through the hole. Even for him, it was a tight squeeze. However, he was relieved to find he didn't have to crawl for long. Although he couldn't see, he could feel when the room opened back up. Standing carefully, he pulled the flint from his pocket and set to lighting his torch.  

Bilbo flinched as light filled the room. He stood still for a moment to let his eyes adjust. He was sure that his light had alerted the creature to his presence, but as he looked around, it wasn't like it could escape. There were two doors on each side of the corridor, but he'd come from the only exit. 

All the doors were closed except one. Stepping forward, Bilbo figured that would be the best place to start his search. He eased forward slowly. No need to rush things. Yavanna knows what the creature hiding in the darkness was capable of. Stretching the torch out in front of him, Bilbo peered into room.  

While the room appeared to be empty, it also showed signs of recent inhabitation. He frowned at the makeshift bed and the ragged doll lying beside it. There were remnants of stolen food and other goods within the room. Bilbo stepped into the room cautiously. The creature had to be rather intelligent. The last thing Bilbo wanted was another run-in with a creature like the one in the goblin-caves. 

As he slowly turned about, shining light into previously unlit corners, something caught Bilbo's eye and he froze. Huddled in the far corner of the room was the creature. Placing a hand on Sting's hilt, he took a step forward. The creature looked up, and Bilbo's breath caught in his chest as his entire body went rigid. 

It was a child. A dwarfling to be exact. But where had she come from? She watched him with wide eyes and a trembling lip. From where he stood, Bilbo could tell the child was in poor condition. Her face was pale and sunken, her hair tangled, and she was covered in filth. She'd obviously been alone for quite some time. 

As he drew nearer, the child whimpered and tried to curl further into the corner. "Sssh," Bilbo soothed. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help. I want to make sure no one else hurts you." She looked at Sting suspiciously and then back up to Bilbo's face. "You've caused a scare in quite a few people. They thought you were some kind of monster or a ghost!"  

He chuckled slightly, hoping his cheery mood would lighten her suspicion. She seemed quite intelligent despite her apparent young age. She couldn't be more than a few years old. He crouched down where he stood and held out it his hand. It would be best to let her come to him. "My name's Bilbo, and I really want to help you." 

The child chewed her bottom lip uncertainly. This drew Bilbo's attention to the poor state of them. They were dry, cracked, and had recently been bleeding. No doubt from dehydration. Patiently, Bilbo kept his hand extended. "We can get some food in your belly and a nice, big drink of water. Wouldn't that be nice?" He didn't wait for an answer because he knew there wouldn't be one. "Then we can get you cleaned up, and into some warm, cozy clothes. Doesn't that sound nice?" 

While he'd been talking, the child had eased from her corner a few inches. She seemed to be considering what he was saying. "It's alright, Darling, I promise I won't hurt you, and I won't let anyone else hurt you." Bilbo made sure to keep as still as he could. He didn't want to startle her. As she slowly eased her way to him, he realized she was shivering profusely. It was rather cold in certain parts of the mountain, and this area was no exception. 

An impossibly tiny hand gently grabbed onto his, and Bilbo felt his heart tug. He carefully wrapped his fingers around hers, and pulled her closer to him. Cautiously, he lifted her from the ground and pulled her close to him. She stiffened in his arms before slowly relaxing.  

As he turned to leave the room, the child suddenly made a noise of protest. Startled, Bilbo looked to her in question. "What is it?" Looking over Bilbo's shoulder, she pointed to the blanket and doll on the floor. "Oh! You'd like me to bring your doll and blanket?" She nodded fervently.  

Once he'd gathered up the necessary items and passed them to the child, he stepped into the hallway. It was then he began to worry. What on earth was he going to tell Nori? He came to the hole through which he'd come, and sat the child on the ground before it. 

"I'm going to go through first and then I'd like you to follow me." She looked at him uncertainly. "Don't be frightened. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." She nodded. 

Extinguishing the torch, Bilbo quickly made his way through the tunnel. He was surprised to see Nori waiting for him on the other side. 

The dwarf's insane eyebrows rose in shock. "Well, that was quick. Lemme guess, it's already made its escape while we were away." 

Bilbo shook his head. "It's not what you think it is." He then peered back into the hole to find her wait just out of reach. "Come now, no one here is going to hurt you." 

"What are you on about? And who are you talking to?"  

She'd almost reached the exit to the tunnel when Nori spoke, causing her to jerk back in fear. "It's alright." Bilbo stated softly, as he held his hand out to her. "Nori's a friend." She moved forward again and placed her hand in his.  

Gently, he pulled her from the hole. Standing, he turned to face Nori. "It wasn't a ghost or a monster frightening away the workers. It was a child." 

It was the first time Bilbo had ever seen the dwarf stunned. He stared at the child with wide eyes and an open mouth. "Wha-but where did she come from?!" 

"That's what I'd like to find out. She hasn't spoken once since I found her." 

Nori looked suspicious. "It could be a trick." 

Bilbo scoffed. "I think I know a child when I see one. We should take her to Balin , and see if he knows if she belongs to any of Dain's men." 

He lifted his chin stubbornly, daring Nori to protest. Nori chuckled. "Fine, we'll do it your way. Don't see how she could belong to any of them. She had to have been here when we arrived." 

While Bilbo was inclined to agree, he couldn't see how that could even be possible. Dwarrow hadn't been in the mountain for a century. 

Silently, the trio made their way through the mountain. To avoid questions, Bilbo had covered her with the blanket. It wouldn't do for more rumors to spread through the mountain before they even had answers. 

Balin was usually found in the company's common area, drafting contracts or reading over them. While the king slept, his advisor had to make sure everything ran smoothly. 

Just as predicted, the older dwarrow was found with his head bent over stacks of parchment. However, before Bilbo could say a word, his thoughts were interrupted by a barely audible, "Balin." Startled, he looked to his small charge. She'd removed the blanket from her head and was staring at the dwarf in question.  

As if sensing their presence, Balin looked up. "Bilbo, Nori, how can I-" His sentence ended abruptly as he stared at the child in Bilbo's arms. The quill fell from his hand as he stood and hurriedly made his way around the desk. "This isn't possible." He muttered quietly as he approached. He stopped directly in front of Bilbo, and began to study the child with a frown.  

Bilbo looked from the child in his arms to the dwarrow in front of him. Her lip was trembling as she too examined him. Slowly, she reached out a hand and gently touched Balin's beard. "Balin?" Again, the word was barely audible but the confusion was clear. 

Balin's features softened. "Aye, and if you're truly who I believe, then much has changed. My beard has gone white." Unshed tears glistened in his eyes as he examined the child. "But how?"  

Suddenly, the child lurched forward in his arms, reaching for Balin. Bilbo watched in awe as he gathered child close to him, and she allowed it without protest. Quiet sniffles soon turned to heart-wrenching sobs. Balin rocked her with a practiced ease. He muttered to her in Khuzdul. His gaze then turned back to the two people in front of him. "Nori, fetch Gandalf. Surely, he can put an explanation to this madness." 

Nori nodded, and swiftly left the room. Balin turned and returned to his desk, gently lowering himself into the chair. Bilbo watched as he smoothed a hand down matted hair, and noticed a couple of tears had escaped his eyes.  

"Balin, who is she?" 

Looking up, Balin smiled sadly. "Someone believed to have died in the attack of Smaug."  

Bilbo gasped. "But how?" 

"That's what I'd like to know. But I know in my heart that it's her. Princess Obsidian." 

A frown creased Bilbo's brow. A princess? "Thorin has another sister?" 

A sad smiled settled on Balin's face. "No, she is Thorin's daughter." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully, I won't wait so long to post the next chapter!


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, I’m an awful human being. Sorry for disappearing once again! I’ve had a large portion of this chapter written for a while now, just couldn’t figure out how to wrap it up and transition to the next chapter.
> 
> Anyways, thank you everyone for the kudos and comments! And thank you for being patient with me!

**Chapter Three**  
Bilbo froze. He couldn't believe what he'd just been told. Thorin's daughter? He hadn't even known the dwarf had been married. However, before he could voice any of his questions, Gandalf strode into the room.

  
The wizard stopped to take in the sight before him. He then strode forward purposefully. "Given who her mother was, it makes sense that Smaug would have protected her."

  
"You're not saying..." Balin trailed off, as if the thought was too absurd to consider.

  
"Dragon sleep. Of course, I'll need to take a closer look to be sure."

  
Bilbo frowned. "Dragon sleep?" Surely, that was something from fairy tales.

  
Gandalf raised a bushy brow at him. "You should know by now, Bilbo Baggins that many myths and fairy tales stem from a small bit of truth."

  
Nodding absently, Bilbo watched as the wizard cautiously approached the child. Suspicious eyes watched his approach. As he came to a stop in front of Balin and the child, Obsidian buried her face into Balin's beard. It was obvious that she wanted nothing to do with Gandalf.

  
"Come now."Balin coaxed gently. "Gandalf only wants to make sure you're alright."

  
Obsidian continued to hide her face. Gandalf smiled indulgently. "I can examine her as she is just fine."

  
Never touching her, Gandalf held his hands over the child. After a couple of minutes of concentration, he pulled his hands back. "This is definitely the child of Thorin Oakenshield. As suspected, she has been kept in stasis since Smaug's capture of the mountain." He then frowned. "However, she's been awake since the demise of Smaug. She's extremely malnourished and dehydrated. A sickness has also settled in her chest. Most likely from breathing in the dragon's filth for a century." After these words, Gandalf paused. "Along with her physical health, I worry for her mental health."

  
"Her mental health?" Balin asked with a frown.

  
"She's been alone in a dark mountain for weeks. That would leave a mark on even a fully-grown dwarf."

  
A stab of sympathy struck Bilbo. He thought of the time he'd spent wandering the halls of Thranduil's fortress, hidden by the ring. For a child to go through something similar was unfathomable for the hobbit.

  
Balin sighed and gently ran a hand down the child's back. Gandalf gave the pair a sympathetic smile. "Oin should have a look over her. He'll be able to get her on a regimen to cure the illness in her lungs." The wizard nodded his head to Nori, who took this cue and went to fetch the elder dwarf. "As for her mental health, it will take time, gentleness, and a caring heart."

  
The occupants of the room had settled into a contented silence when it was interrupt by the loud booming of the door. The adults in the room turned wide eyes towards the disturbance while their young charge tried to shield herself further in Balin's beard, shaking in fear.

  
Balin glared fiercely at his brother as Dwalin looked at the shaking child in elder dwarf's arms. "What's the matter with ya? Slamming through doors like a raving loon."

  
Bilbo stared in awe as the warrior's eyes filled with tears as he gazed tenderly at the child cradled in Balin's arms. "I heard-" The dwarf's voice caught. He cleared his throat. "I just couldn't believe it."

  
Curiosity seemed to overtake Obsidian's fear as she turned to observe the newcomer. Her eyes widened in recognition before she frowned. She was glaring at the top of Dwalin's bald head.

  
The large dwarf knelt before his brother and the lost princess, and he chuckled at her frown. "Aye, some things have changed since ye've last seen me, lass."

  
Her frown deepened as she suddenly leaned forward, reaching hands out to pat the Dwalin's hairless scalp. Bilbo barely suppressed his laughter at the situation. Balin held no pretenses. He released a hearty laugh at his brother's chagrin and the young princess' confusion.

  
"It's alright, lass. It's Dwalin. You remember Dwalin, yes?"

  
She nodded, and reached forward again, this time to touch Dwalin's face. She regarded him with large eyes. Reaching out a large hand, Dwalin gently cupped the child's cheek.

  
Bilbo was yet again surprised at the gentleness the warrior showed towards the dwarfling. He knew that dwarves treasured children, and he could easily see how important this child was to his two companions.

  
"Well, bless my beard!" Came the soft exclamation from the doorway. Oin made his way into the room, eyes fixed on the small child.

  
Once again, Obsidian retreated at the sound of the newcomer. Bilbo was starting worry that they may overwhelm her. He was also curious to see how the elder dwarf would interact with the child. Oin wasn’t known for his bedside manner. He was actually quite infamous for it. However, as Oin made his way cautiously to the child, careful not to overwhelm or scare her, Bilbo was reminded that Gloin had young son that Oin must interact with regularly.

  
Instead of attempting to coax the child from her hiding place, Oin slowly began to empty the contents of his bag onto Balin’s desk, humming a jaunty tune. As he made various sounds of discontent or approval at the items he placed on the tabletop, curiosity got the better of the child. Wide, black eyes peered from behind the curtain of Balin’s white beard. Both dwarves paid the princess no mind and began to strike up a conversation.

  
Bilbo watched in amusement as Obsidian completely turned in Balin’s lap to look at the shiny bottles and tools Oin had laid out. She reached out for one of the bottles, but before she was able to touch anything, Oin spoke. “Well, hello there.”

  
Obsidian jumped and pulled back her hand, looking up at Oin with wide eyes. “Look at you. I haven’t seen you in an age, and yet you haven’t’ changed a bit. The same can’t be said for me unfortunately.” Oin waggled his overgrown brows eliciting a small smile from the child. The healer then held up his ear horn. “Now, I’m going to have a listen to your heart.”

  
While she watched him with wide, cautious eyes, Obsidian did not protest as the horn was placed on her chest, and Oin bent down to listen. His frown deepened. He looked up to the child with concerned eyes. “Can you take a deep breath?”

  
The deep cough that wracked the child’s entire body as she’d barely breathed in caused all in the room to jump. Once started, it seemed the cough would never stop. Soon, it turned to gasping breaths. Oin hurriedly began to throw together a tonic. He looked to Bilbo. “I need hot water immediately.”

  
Nodding, the hobbit rushed across the room to grab the kettle that had already been placed on the fire for tea. Stopping at the healer’s side, he waited as Oin placed various herbs into a large basin. Obsidian was leaning lethargically against Balin, her breathing labored and wheezy. Oin nodded to Bilbo, who poured the boiling water over the herb in the basin. Balin leaned forward quickly, gently maneuvering the child over the basin. Once her face was over the steaming water, Oin quickly draped a towel over the two to keep the steam from escaping.

  
Tense minutes passed by as Obsidian breathed in the tonic Oin had prepared. Bilbo watched anxiously as Balin rubbed the princess’ back soothingly. Oin was preparing another tonic while keeping a close eye on the child. Once he’d finished stirring the concoction, he nodded to Balin, who lifted the child to rest back against his chest. Her cheeks were flushed from the heat, but what worried Bilbo the most was her listlessness. Her head fell back limply against Balin’s shoulder, and her breathing was still uneven.

  
As Oin approached with another tonic, Obsidian’s eyes suddenly became aware. She eyed the small cup warily. “Come now, this is the last thing, and then you can rest.” Oin said as he came to stop before her and Balin. When she didn’t pull away, he gently pressed the cup to her lips.

  
The reaction was immediate. As soon as the tonic touched her mouth, Obsidian reared back, sputtering and gagging. Small hands sent the cup flying as the dwarfling twisted her body to reach for Bilbo. Rushing over, the hobbit reached for the now crying child. Balin handed her over gratefully. It had been a long time since he’d handled a dwarfling this young.

  
Burying her face into Bilbo’s shoulder, Obsidian’s small body shuddered with huge sobs. Bilbo’s heart broke at the sound. Judging by the looks on the other’s faces, they were experiencing similar feelings. While he’d never been fond of children in the past, Bilbo felt his heart reaching out to this poor child. He ran a hand down her back soothingly.

  
Oin tutted over the spilled concoction. “Well, I’ll have to get back down to the healing quarters to make up another tonic. In the meantime, why don’t you take her to the company’s quarters to get cleaned up and rest?”

  
Holding the child tightly, Bilbo nodded. Dwalin stepped forward to offer an escort while Nori handed Bilbo his cloak. “Best to keep this under wraps for now, dontcha think?” A red brow raised in question.

  
Bilbo took the cloak and gently draped it over the child. He and Dwalin then departed. It was a mostly silent trek from Balin’s office to the Company’s quarters, broken intermittently by sniffles. The group received the occasional odd look, but no one stopped them on their way. The dwarves within the mountain were still wary of Bilbo and respected Dwalin enough to stay out of his way. The men staying within the mountain didn’t care enough about the business of the dwarves to interfere. They were grateful for a safe haven from the harsh winter weather.

  
The room was empty as the members of the company were either in the infirmary or performing various work around the mountain. Walking over to his bedroll, Bilbo gently laid Obsidian down to rest. Dark eyes looked up wearily. “You rest here for a bit while Dwalin and I get some water ready to clean you up.” A blink was the only response he received.

  
Dwalin had returned with a basin full of water. Ladling some of the water into a pot, Bilbo set it onto the fire to boil. He glanced over his shoulder to check on Obsidian. She'd rolled onto her side and was watching them with wide eyes, her thumb in her mouth. A lock of dark hair fell over her eyes and Bilbo’s attention turned to the rest of the matted mess. He pressed his lips together in concern. He knew the dwarves viewed cutting their hair as taboo, but Bilbo wasn’t sure the old Shire trick would work.

  
“Dwalin, do you think Bombur could spare some lard from the kitchen?” The bald dwarf’s thick brows raised in question. “In the Shire, we often use it to detangle wild faunt curls or matted foot hair.”

  
The dwarf didn’t seem entirely convinced, but he gave a short nod. “I’ll see what I can find.”

  
Bilbo shrugged and began mixing hot and cold water in another large basin Dwalin had provided him. He then returned his attention to the dwarfling who was watching him with rapt attention. “Would you like to come here so we can get you cleaned up?” Obsidian frowned as he held out a hand. “Come now, you’ll feel much better.” He cautiously approached and lifted her gently.

  
Kneeling next to the basin, Bilbo set the child on her feet. “Arms up!” He exclaimed softly. Giving him a glare that could rival her father’s, Obsidian obediently raised her arms. Once he’d removed her tattered clothing, he lifted her and let her toes touch the water. Small legs immediately curled upwards. “Too hot?” She shook her head before allowing her feet to touch the water again.

  
Once she was settled, Bilbo reached for the softest cloth he’d been able to find and began to gently scrub away the decades of filth from the child’s face and body. Soon, porcelain skin was revealed beneath the dark filth.

  
Dwalin returned and smiled at the site. “There’s the lass I remember.” He knelt next to Bilbo setting the jar of lard next to the basin. “I hope this trick of yours works. I’d hate to see her lose her hair.”

  
“Let’s hope.” Bilbo responded as he reached for the jar. He gently began to work the greasy lard through the ends of her hair. Once he was sure it was sufficiently covered, he took up the comb and began to tediously work through the numerous knots and mats. After much work, tears, and fits, Bilbo was able to slide the comb through long, thick locks. Shooting a grin at his companion, Bilbo soothed Obsidian once more as he began to wash the lard from her hair.

  
Once it was all said and done, Bilbo wrapped the child in makeshift towel and sat next to fire while he dried her. Dwalin had left again once he’d discovered Obsidian’s hair was saved. Bilbo put a quick braid in the child’s hair before dressing her in one of the shirts he’d been provided. They’d have to make due until Dori was able to craft something for her.

  
Bilbo noticed her drowsy eyes drooping and carried her to his bedroll. There he laid down with her, cuddling her against his chest to keep her warm under the threadbare blanket. He began to hum a lullaby and smiled to himself when realized the tune. It was the same song her father had sung that had lulled Bilbo to sleep many months ago back in the Shire. And as he found himself being lulled to sleep by the song once more, Bilbo’s dreams were filled visions of family, a deep laugh and high giggle permeating the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this chapter was worth the wait. If not, please feel free to let me know... nicely, please? 
> 
> Now, I know I've made promises before but I really hope to have the next chapter up really soon. 
> 
> Next chapter: Obsidian meets the company, Bard, and Thranduil! She also gets to visit Thorin while he's unconscious in the infirmary!


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I said I planned to get this chapter out as soon as possible, and I did it! Thank you to everyone who left kudos, commented, subscribed, etc. Your support is very appreciated.

**Chapter Four**

As the evening wore on, the Company slowly trickled into their shared quarters. Some finished with their day’s work, while others had heard the news of their new charge and were excited to see her. Each member was greeted by the same sight; their hobbit curled around the small dwarfling, both sound asleep.

“Well, ain’t that precious.” Bofur crooned softly. Bifur agreed in Khuzdul. While the removal of the axe from his head enabled him to speak Western, the elder dwarf still preferred Khuzdul out of habit. The two then began to quietly discuss toys they’d make for the wee princess.

Balin shooed them away in fear they’d wake the slumbering pair. He then smiled down fondly. He was glad that she found comfort in their resident hobbit. He’d worried she’d be inconsolable when she found out she couldn’t be with her father. Still, he hoped Thorin and the boys awoke soon.

Everyone was settling in for the evening when Bilbo awoke. Sitting up slowly, he looked around the room in surprise. “What time is it?” He asked groggily.

“It’s well on into the evening, laddie.” Balin replied softly.

Seeing Bilbo was awake, Bombur made his way over to the pair. “I brought some stew and bread from the kitchen for you and the lass. I can warm it over the fire, if you’d like.”

At the thought of food, Bilbo’s stomach gave a loud rumble. “That would be wonderful, Bombur. Thank you.”

As the rotund dwarf made his way to the fire, Bilbo gently shook Obsidian awake. A loud sound of displeasure escape the child as she tried to burrow further into the blanket. “Come now, aren’t you hungry?” The squirm lump stilled before a disheveled head popped up from the blanket. Bilbo and Balin shared a chuckle.

Bilbo had just finished re-braiding Obsidian’s hair when Bombur returned with two warm bowls of stew and sliced bread. Obsidian looked at the large dwarf with wide eyes, but didn’t cower. It seemed she could sense the gentle kindness of Bombur.

After Bilbo had taken the tray of food, the dwarf knelt down before the child. “Well, hello there.” He greeted softly. “My name’s Bombur, and I’m the royal cook. I do hope you like the stew and bread I’ve brought.” Obsidian looked to the tray Bilbo was holding, then back to Bombur and smiled. The round dwarf beamed brightly. “You remind me of my youngest lass. Perhaps when my family arrives you can be friends.”

Obsidian smiled again before grabbing a slice of bread and shoving the entire piece in her mouth. “Ah ah!” The three adults protested in unison. Slowly, she removed the bread from her mouth, looking from alarmed face to alarmed face. “Small bites.” Balin said sternly.

As they ate, other members of the company cautiously made their way over to the small group. Obsidian eyed each newcomer suspiciously, but once she received a comforting nod from Bilbo or Balin, she returned her attention to her meal. Once she’d finished her meal, Dori stepped a bit closer.

“If it’s alright with the young miss, I’d very much like to get her measurements so I can start on a wardrobe right away.” As he spoke, large dark eyes took in the intricate designs of his braids in wonder. Dori smiled as he noticed the attention. He too knelt in front of the child. “Do you like my braids?” She nodded. “Tomorrow morning, if you’d like, I could braid your hair similarly.” His suggestion earned him a smile, which he returned.

“Is she not able to speak?” Ori asked softly.

Balin looked sadly at the child, whose attention was now on Ori. “She can, or at least she could before the attack. I believe this may be some of the mental wounds Gandalf was referring to, as well as her extreme caution and shyness around other. She was once a very social child.

Tiring of the attention, Obsidian climbed into Bilbo’s lap and buried her face into his shoulder. Taking this as their cue to leave, the Company returned to their respective bedrolls. Silence settled in the room and soon everyone had drifted off to sleep.

Bilbo was startled awake by a scream and then sobbing. Obsidian was thrashing in her sleep and Bilbo pulled the child to his chest to calm her, studiously ignoring the wet warmth seeping into his side. He looked up to Balin and Dwalin standing over them looking down in concern. Once her cries had calmed to quiet whimpers, Bilbo carefully stood, still holding her closely.

With Balin’s help, Bilbo got the two of them cleaned up and changed, while Dwalin gathered the soiled bedroll and laid out a fresh one. The three adults shared sad and worried looks as Bilbo settled her back under the blankets.

“Thank you.” Bilbo whispered.

The brothers shook their heads. “There’s no need to thank us, lad.” Dwalin replied quietly. “We’d do anything for the lass.”

Balin nodded. “Aye, even if it’s only waking up in the middle of the night to clean up after a bout of night terrors.”

“Do you think she’ll be alright?” The hobbit asked, glancing over his shoulder to check on the child. He could see that she had not gone back to sleep but was instead staring at the whispering trio.

Again, Balin nodded. “With time, I believe so. And once Thorin wakes up, she’ll be all the better. The child adored her father.”

Bilbo bowed his head and the three parted. Once he’d settled under the blankets, Obsidian turned and buried her face in his chest. “Adad?” She whispered brokenly.

The hobbit gathered her closely, pressing a kiss to her hair. “We’ll visit him soon.” He promised, and the two slowly drifted back to sleep.

The next morning, Bilbo awoke to the unexpected… an empty bedroll. Looking around the room in a panic, he realized he was completely alone. Surely, the others wouldn’t have taken her without letting him know. Scrambling quickly from beneath the blanket, Bilbo searched the room frantically. Obsidian was nowhere to be found.

Running his fingers quickly through his hair, Bilbo rushed from the room in search of another member of the company. Luckily, it wasn’t long before he ran into Ori and Dwalin. Noticing his look of panic, the pair rushed to his side.

“Bilbo, what is it? Has something happened?” Ori asked as he laid a calming hand on the hobbit’s shoulder.

Dwalin looked around frowned. “Where’s Obsidian?”

At this question, Bilbo made a pained noise. “I don’t know. I woke up and she was gone. I was hoping she was with one of you.”

After his confession, the three decided to split up to search for the child and check with the other company members.

On the other side of the mountain, a tall man with dark shoulder length hair and a beard stared bemusedly down at the small child hiding behind a crumbling statue. Bard knelt down so he was closer to the same level as the child. “Well, hello. Who are you?” The child pressed closer to the statue as she looked up at him with wide, dark eyes. “I won’t hurt you. I only want to help you get back to where you belong.” She eyed him suspiciously. “You’re a dwarfling, aren’t you?”

After a moment’s pause, the child nodded slowly. “I see, and do you belong to one of the Iron Hill dwarves?” It was the only explanation that made sense, although it still baffled him. He couldn’t fathom why the dwarves would bring a child with them. He also didn’t remember seeing one until now. Her brow was furrowed in confusion, and she pressed even closer to the statue as he watched her, awaiting a response. Finally, she shook her head in a negative response.

Bard’s confusion increased 10-fold. That would only leave the company of Thorin Oakenshield, and he knew there had been no child with them. Still, he posed the question to the child. “Are you with the company of Thorin Oakenshield?”

At the mention of the dwarven king, the child’s face lit up and she even surprised the man by quietly whispering, “Adad.”

He’d heard the word before, and while he wasn’t certain of its meaning, he had a suspicion of what it could mean. “I think you and I should take a walk to see Master Balin.” He held his hand out to her. “Would that be agreeable?”

Bard was once more surprised when instead of taking his hand, the child raised her arms above her head to be lifted. Gently lifting the child, he settled her on his hip. Since she was a dwarfling, he hadn’t the slightest inkling to what her age might be, but she seemed very young. As she observed his face, Bard noticed she seemed very intelligence despite her young age.

The trek to Balin’s temporary office was short. A few members of Thorin’s company were crowded around Balin’s desk, all talking loudly in a panic. Bard had a feeling his young charger was the cause of this panic. “Pardon me, but is she the one you’re all panicking over?”

The dwarves, hobbit, and wizard all turned to face him. Immediate relief spread across their faces. Bilbo approached with his hands on his hips. “Where did you think you were going?” He relieved Bard of his burden as the child held her arms out to him.

She buried her head in Bilbo’s shoulder, mumbling. “Adad.”

Bard watched as the hobbit’s face fell. Bilbo ran a hand down the child’s back soothingly. “We’ll see him soon enough.”

As the man watched the interaction between hobbit and child, he missed Balin’s approach. “Thank you for bringing the lass to us, Master Bard. We were in a bit of panic.”

“It was my pleasure.” The bowman bowed slightly. “May I ask who she is? I don’t recall a child being with your company before.”

Balin sighed. He’d known they weren’t going to be able to keep her presence a secret. Thus, he recounted the tale of Thorin’s marriage to the witch disguised as a dwarrowdam, the birth of their child, the revelation of the witch’s treachery, Smaug’s attack resulting in the loss of their princess, and their rediscovery of the child a day prior.

Bard blinked in shock and then turned to look at the child. “So you’re saying, this is the child of Thorin Oakenshield, who’s been kept in an ageless sleep for 100 years by the dragon Smaug who was fulfilling his master’s commands?”

“Precisely.” Balin smiled.

Gandalf approached the pair. “Bard, would you happen to know if King Thranduil remains within the mountain?”

The bargeman looked to the wizard in confusion. “I believe he intends to leave today. You may be able to catch him before he leaves.”

The wizard turned his attention to Balin. “We should have him take a look at Obsidian before he leaves. He has more experience with dragons than I. He can possibly help with the remainder of the dragon’s taint that still plagues that child.”

“And do you think he will help us?” Balin wasn’t opposed to asking the elf king for help, but he wasn’t known for his kindness and hospitality.

Gandalf smirked. “Even the coldhearted King of the Woodland Realm has a weakness for children.” As Bilbo approached, the wizard’s smirk grew. “He also has a begrudging respect for our dear burglar.”

At words, Balin nodded. “Then we mustn’t waste another minute.”

Bard led Balin, Gandalf, Bilbo, and of course, Obsidian to where he’d last spoken with the elven king. Luckily, Thranduil and his tropes were still there, preparing for their departure. The elf raised an eyebrow at the ragtag group. “To what do I owe this-“ He stopped abruptly as his eye fell on Obsidian. Balin wondered if he recognized her.

As Thranduil approached, Obsidian’s eyes widened in surprise. She then buried her had into Bilbo’s shoulder. The elf king then turned to Gandalf. “Explain.”

“Dragon sleep.” These were the only words Thranduil needed as he turned back to the child.

He held his hands out towards Bilbo and the child. “May I?”

Bilbo looked skeptical, and Balin had his reservations as well. It wouldn’t do to upset the child by handing her over to a stranger. The dwarf watched as their burglar whispered in the child’s ear. She nodded before turning towards Thranduil, allowing the King to take her into his arms.

It was an odd sight, to see the stoic elven king holding a small dwarven child. He had a son; so of course, he’d held a child before. However, that was hundreds of years ago, well before Balin’s time. To see such gentleness from the elf was new for the dwarf.

“I see a sickness has settled not only in her lungs, but also in her heart and mind. The dragon has left his mark on the child, which will take many years to heal.” Thranduil recounted much of what they already knew as he returned her to Bilbo. He then reached into his robes, withdrawing three vials. “Each of these will require the hand of an elf to administer. Tauriel has opted to stay behind with the remainder our wounded; she will be able to assist.” He hand the vials to Balin. “One will help will help clear the sickness in her lungs, while the other two will help ease the sorrows of her heart and mind. One will provide her peace of mind while she is awake, while the other will stave off night terrors.” Balin looked to the three vials filled with clear liquid in concern. “Worry not; Tauriel knows the differences between the three despite their appearance.”

Balin bowed his head in thanks. “Thank you for your assistance in healing our princess. As a token of our gratitude for this and your assistance in battle as well as healing the wounded, we will return to you the white gems that are rightfully yours. We only ask that you give us time to locate them.”

Thranduil tilted his head slightly. “I’ll hold you to that, Balin son of Fundin.” With that, the elven king turned away from the group, obviously dismissing them.

Bard also dismissed himself as he was needed elsewhere. Once they’d returned to Balin’s office, Gandalf faced the others. “I’m afraid that I will also need to depart.” The others balked at his statement, but Gandalf held his hand up before they were able to argue. “Everything is settling nicely within the mountain, and I am needed elsewhere. I will try to return as soon as I am able.”

Balin nodded. “Safe journeys.” He stated simply.

Bilbo gently set Obsidian on her feet. He then stepped forward and hugged Gandalf about the waist. Gandalf bent to return the hug. “Are you sure you don’t want to join me?”

“I’m sure.” The hobbit looked to where Obsidian was now leaning against Balin’s leg watching. “I’m needed here.” Bilbo then pulled a letter from his coat. “Could you deliver this to the Thain? It’s regarding my home and belongings.”

Taking the letter, Gandalf nodded. “I will see to it the Thain receives this letter.”

After few more parting words, the wizard left. Bilbo held his hand out to Obsidian, who shook her head and held her arms up to be carried. “Well, alright, but eventually, you’ll need to start walking on your own. I know you’re perfectly capable.” Balin chuckled at the pair, and Bilbo gave a wry smile. “Well, we’ll leave you be, so you can focus on your work.”

“Perhaps, Oin would allow you to visit a certain charge of his?” Balin suggested before the pair left the room.

Bilbo nodded in understanding. “Well then, I think I know our next destination.” And with that, the pair left.

Approaching the door of the healing ward, Bilbo paused. This would be the first time he’d seen Thorin since they’d returned to the mountain. He hoped the dwarf king looked better than he had before; Bilbo couldn’t bear to see his friend in such a state. Bilbo scoffed to himself. Right, his friend… Bilbo’s feelings for the dwarf had surpassed friend long ago. Not that he’d acted on it… Not that he ever would. 

Shaking unnecessary thoughts from his mind, Bilbo pushed the door open. He was immediately accosted by the stern eye of Oin. “Er, hello. Balin suggested that we might visit Thorin and the boys?” The words came out more in a question.

At first, Bilbo wasn’t sure Oin had heard the question, but then he gestured impatiently. “Well, come on, then. A couple of visitors won’t hurt.” He led them to three beds where all three occupants were completely still. “Mind you, they won’t be much company.”

Snorting at the words, Bilbo approached Thorin’s bed. His health definitely seemed to have improved. “Thorin, I don’t know if you can hear me, but I’ve brought someone to visit.” He tilted to look at Obsidian who stared at her father. Her lip trembled as she reached out to touch his face.

“Adad.” She whispered. Bilbo set her on the edge of the bed. She touched Thorin’s cheeks, eyes, nose, and beard. The child then burst into silent tears.

Panicked, Bilbo went to reach for her, but then she laid down next to her father, resting her head on his chest. Bilbo’s heart ached as he watched Obsidian sniffling until she fell asleep. He hoped Thorin woke up soon. Obsidian needed him more than she needed Bilbo or any other member of the company. If Bilbo were honest with himself, Obsidian wasn’t the only one who needed the dwarf king t awaken. Rubbing her back gently, Bilbo laid his head on the bed next to hers, where he too drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I don't know if the next update will be as quick as this one, but I will try! I have another fic idea I want to work on for a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think! Any feedback would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
